The present invention has been developed especially in connection with musical instruments, and more specifically in connection with mute holders for brass instruments.
It is to be understood that the present device also can be used in other connections wherein there is a need for a device for supporting one or more articles, at the same time as the device when not being used should occupy a small space for simplified transportation together with equipment with which it is to be used.